As Long As You Love Me
by XCenaandMelina4lifeX
Summary: Okay this is my first story please give me some feed back its about melina and john cena. her father very protective and a intresting ex cant seem to leave her alone and she been happy she trying to be with john but everyone wants them seprated but wwe princess Stephanie McMhaon-Helmsly loves there little romace and decided to make it a storyline.
1. No One Knows

_Hey Dolls well this is my first story plz let me know what you think so far please_

"hey darling" a handsome man said as he walked up to a raven-headed girl. "hey what's up johnny boy!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his mausler body. "nothing much bYjust got done with my match" he said as he put her down from there hug. "oh yeah! congrats champ" " ha thanks melina" " well best friend ha I knew you could be champ" " oh really" he said with a suductive voice and grin pulling her close to him lifting her head towards his about to kiss her softly. " hey john!" A guy yelled out having john sigh and wink at his beloved "best friend". "you have a way with timing copeland" Melina blushed as she was turing her face to adam copeland aka edge to the wrestling world. " I know you...but you two can trust me though I'm the only one who knows" "hi adam" she said as she took john hand. "hey cena lover ha" " ha she can't ever get enough of me anyways" " oh please it's the other way around" she said as she moved his hand on to her hip. " either way y'all two are love addicted wackos" " hey man you can't blame me" he look down at his short but beautiful "girlfriend"as she looked up at the 6foot 1inch john cena,lost in his eyes. " she just so beautiful" " ha look love birds I just wanted to congratulate over here" nugging john arm and smiled and nudges his arm back "thanks man I worked hard" "yeah johnny lover boy you got your golds anyway I'll catchya later kelly probably looking for me later cena bye mel" he waved and quickly turned his attention back to his stunning smailed getting lost in his blue waves in his eyes. "hey gorgeous wanna go grab a bit to eat?" He said as he kissed positioning his hands on her kissed back and had one hand resting on his shoulder and one holding his cheek. " I'd love too" " when are we going to start telling everyone who needs to know we're together and not just best friends?" He started conversation as they walked to his midnight blue with twi silver race lines overlaying the top of his mustang. " oh I got a plan for that I mean I want everyone to know the most wanted man in world is mine"she said proudly as she opened the trunk helping cena put there bags in. " ha baby they can want me all they want I got who matters most the diva latina" he said trying to make sound in laughed in a smile. " haha cena... yo una latina si... perro es tu latina" " haha what?" He said enjoying hearing her spanish acent but yet grined and kisses him " nevermind doll" " mel I love working with you vince is smart" his tone had changed it wasn't the tone she'd melt for it was more glanced over her shoulder seeing the one and only daddy's little girl in wwe history the wife of the game Stephanie quickly stud up straight and smiled friendly. "yup cena your right next monday should be very exciting!" "quit the act you two" stephanie snaped The Champ &The Paparazzi princess looked at each other then stephanie. " if you two are dating we have big plans for y'all yes it'll bring y'all personal life in to the storyline in wwe but we wanna know if y'all go for it?" Melina smiled and looked up at john he was already smiling at her both with the same 'd be with each other..often. And they loved the idea. " um stephanie..I think it'll be great I mean but you know what would be better!" Melina quickly looked at john smiled at her happily. " okay john what is it" "yeah I wanna know bab-john" " babe you'll love it trust me" he looked at her for her to have faith in him she was fully supporting him yet ,looked to stephanie with excitement " let melina have a shot at the divas tittle"melina surprised at his idea looks at him then stephanie "well...hmm..you got your shot melina..oh & y'all start tomorrow on the taping of smackdown I'll explan more later Cena Congratulations New Wwe champion." She had left to do other business. John looked at melina enjoying the shock in her face. "you've been working so hard baby & u knew stephanie would love the idea-" " john! Oh you're too great!" She jumped in his arms she been working so hard to even get to be in the view of a shot. She was a badass in the ring and she just need a chance to have another shot and now she had it. He huged and held her in his legs & arm wraps around him hugging him. "john oh god thank you" " mel you deserve it" her eyes met his and smiled as he put her down and opened her car door " thanks champ" he took his seat and started his car. " so where do you wanna go eat?" " um anything good" " well we can go to um...I don't know" " hun it's late lets just get some burgers and go to next hotel" " okay melly"he drove with bugers in a bag and his beloved sitting next to him resting her hand on had her eyes watching him smiling everytime he'd make a wired face looking at cars passing giggled at him was fanily didn't have to take crap from her had found her superman and she was his wonder smiled at her and back to road driving miles& they we're in the city of angels. " los angeles! Oh how good it is to be home!" " babe we'll go around in am lets go rest a bit" " no hotel no more being away from my house well until we have to go." he smiled and knew she loved where she from ans started toweds her home.

Passing few familiar houses he pulled in to melina both got ouy and made there way in. both droping the bags in guest room and went to her room. " I missed my bed!" She sighed as she flaped down on her cofmy smiled and layed next toher. she smiled and started thinking about her smiled at the thought they can become something more and she wanted her mom to know before the world did. " umm. John" he was up looking through his clothes getting ready to shower. "yes mel" She got up and ran her hands up his back to his chest. " you think well um would you want to meet my parents?" He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her and pushed her hair out of her face, he smiled and kisses her forehead. " I'd love to! As long as you want to meet mine" " yes! Of course I want to meet your parents!" He kissed her kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up wraping her legs around him his hands feeling her legs and loved slowly started sliping off her shorts as she started unbuckling layed her down and started feeling her inner thigh she looked at him and kissrd his neck which made him have a wave for goosebumps travel through him and slid on top of her for a good few pushed hin on hia back and was,on top. She started rocking on him kissing him as if there was no ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. " mel" " yeah?" " are you sure?" " I I um yes" " melina.. I love you" She smiled happily and kissed him " I love you john" They were for first time going to make love and they did.

GoodMoring los Angeles! It's wild in the moring! Well today should be very exciting for wrestling fans here in LA,WWE HERE! And we have two very special guest! Plx welcome WWEchampion John cena! And the California Dream herself the Paparazzi Princess Californian native Melina! Now how are y'all this may I say you look stunning! " haha thank you" " hey I look good my self dont I" john said jokeful winking at, her and the dj luagh " yes champ you look very handsome yourself" the dj said luaghing " he just jealous im better"melina said smiling and playfully punch cena arm. "oh cena you going take that?" "ha I'll get her later during smackdown" " ha your going lose" " haha okay guys can we get a sneek peak of what's going on tonight!" " lets just say robbie john cena going to be paired with a very outstanding diva" " and im guessing it's the beautiful melina!" melina smiled a giggled pushed her hair back a bit. " you'll have to wait and see!" they finished up the interview and took some pictures and headed to melina parents house.

She stud there happily waiting for her mom to stud right besides her smiling and happy she such a family girl and he know she perfect. She knocked and then hard her dad dog start barking and she could her her mother latin running throughout her her parents would love john as much as she does, she thought he when her mother opened the door a big bright smiles greeted her. " hija! Oh baby girl melina!" Her mother said as she huged her tight. " ma! hola!oh I missed you" melina said hugging her mom back and then letting go and her mother notes the familiar face. " And you brought your friend!" John smiled and shook her hand and gently kissed it. " hello " " helli john oh what a surprise." " um mom us daddy home?" " oh yeah he is I'll go get him y'all come in and go sit down in living room" with that, melina mom went to go get her husband. Melina led john living room and sat down with him and smiled. " my mother was more excited to see you then me! Haha I know they'll love you." " I hope as much as I love you mel"he said pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. she sighed as her mother took longer to get back to the room ahe began to get nervous what if her parents didn't like john? What if something bad happened? So many thoughts ran through her head and john saw it in her face and huged her. " it'll be okay mel" " john your the first person I brought to meet my parents besides you know...him" " baby im not, like him trust me u never want to hurt you and I understands your scared" Melina rested her hand with his and then turned to see her dad. " Daddy!" She said jumping up and huged him. " hey princess I missed you" her mom smiled and sat down with her one person caught his .john cena. His smiled loosened. " melina who's this" Melina heart droped when she heard her father tone change. She sighed she knew her father hated when she brought that,person home. Biggest mastke she thought shw waa jn love but it' wasn't father ment no harm to john but was protective of his little girl. " hun be nice to him" her mother said seeing the hurt in melina now fake little smile. " sir I'm john Cena" he could tell melina was in panic she couldn't say anything so he hand his hand out to shake her dad hand. " hello john I'm melina father" he shoke john hand. " dad um im sorry I know you...daddy this is john cena and I I want him to meet you and mom" " I know who he is...the franchise boy for your company right?" He said cold looking down at cena trying to find something wrong. "daddy! Please don't be rude" " it's okay melina I know your father just protecting his little girl " "Um why are you here? Melina. I mean why'd you bring him?" She sighed and look upset and tryed play it off. " I'm sorry dad.I just I wanted you to meet him.I care about him daddy" "melina you know what men you go for do to yo-" " if I may I care for your daughter very much and I would never want to hurt her." she looked at john as he grabed her hand gently and look at her for a while. " and what her ex did to her was wrong and I bet him in ring and I was thinking of what he did to melina and I won and he was hurt bad." "it's nothing against you john im glad your talking and made an effort to meet us. he never want melina to be around us and I just don't want to see melina...bet and hurt as she was with .and I'll be damn if I let you do that to her" " daddy im sorry!" " sir im a family man I love my family just as much as I do your duaghter" "john just if you hurt her I'll get my son on you" " I understand" " princess he seems good if this a way to say it's offieal then I like your boyfriend" she smiled and huged her dad " daddy he so nice and good to me" "hitja were happy if you are" her mother said as she smiled at john and melina. Melina held john hand smiling and conversated with her was now with her mom in the kitchen her father actually took time with she never saw her father do with her friends and even her were talking about boxing, football basketball and of course wrestling. she smiled and saw john smile while luaghing. " melina dear you really like him don't you." "I do mom I mean alot of people don't want us together but I mean I don't care what they think" " how long?" " what?..what do you mean how long?" " how long have y'all been talking" " we've been friends for years we been talking like about 8months" "that's good amount to time you waited to introduce us to him." melina smiled, as she rinse her hands off hearing john and her father talk along with her mother who had brought out those embarrassing luaghed in her head at same time thinking he could be the one.


	2. Good Moring Los Angeles!

"Good Moring Los Angeles! It's wild in the morning! Well today should be very exciting for wrestling fans here in LA, WWE HERE! And we have two very special guests! Please welcome WWE champion John Cena! And the California Dream herself the Paparazzi Princess Californian Native Melina! Now how are y'all this may I say you look stunning!"

"Ha-ha thank you"

"hey I look good myself don't I" john said joke fully winking at, her and the dj laugh

"yes champ you look very handsome yourself" the dj said laughing

"He just jealous I'm better "Melina said smiling and playfully punch Cena arm.

"Oh Cena you going take that?"

"Ha I'll get her later during smackdown"

"Ha you're going lose"

"Ha-ha okay guys can we get a sneak peak of what's going on tonight!"

"Let's just say Robbie John Cena going to be paired with a very outstanding diva"

"And I'm guessing it's the beautiful Melina!"

Melina smiled a giggled pushed her hair back a bit.

"You'll have to wait and see!" they finished up the interview and took some pictures and headed to Melina parents' house.

She stud there happily waiting for her mom to stud right beside her smiling and happy she such a family girl and he know she perfect. She knocked and then hard her dad dog start barking and she could hear her mother Latin running throughout her. Her parents would love john as much as she does, she thought he when her mother opened the door a big bright smiles greeted her.

"Hija! Oh baby girl Melina!" Her mother said as she hugged her tight.

"Ma! Hola! Oh I missed you" Melina said hugging her mom back and then letting go and her mother notes the familiar face.

"And you brought your friend!"

John smiled and shook her hand and gently kissed it.

" hello "

"hello john oh what a surprise."

"Um mom us daddy home?"

"Oh yeah he is I'll go get him y'all come in and go sit down in living room"

With that, Melina mom went to go get her husband. Melina lead john to the living room and sat down with him and smiled.

"My mother was more excited to see you then me! Haha I know they'll love you."

"I hope as much as I love you Mel "he said pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

she sighed as her mother took longer to get back to the room she began to get nervous what if her parents didn't like john? What if something bad happened? So many thoughts ran through her head and john saw it in her face and hugged her.

"It'll be okay Mel"

"John you're the first person I brought to meet my parents besides you know...him"

"Baby I'm not, like him trust me u never want to hurt you and I understands your scared" Melina rested her hand with his and then turned to see her dad.

"Daddy!" She said jumping up and hugged him.

"hey princess I missed you"

Her mom smiled and her father sat down with her one person caught Cena. His smiled loosened.

" Melina who's this"

Melina heart dropped when she heard her father tone change. She sighed she knew her father hated when she brought that, person home. Biggest mistake she thought she was in love but it' wasn't, her father meant no harm to john but was protective of his little girl.

"Hun be nice to him" her mother said seeing the hurt in Melina now fake little smile.

"sir I'm john Cena" he could tell Melina was in panic she couldn't say anything so he hand his hand out to shake her dad hand.

"Hello john I'm Melina father"

"Dad um I'm sorry I know you...daddy this is john Cena and I -I want him to meet you and mom"

"I know who he is...the franchise boy for your company right?" He said cold looking down at Cena trying to find something wrong.

"Daddy! Please don't be rude"

"It's okay Melina I know your father just protecting his little girl "

"Um why are you here? Melina. I mean why'd you bring him?" She sighed and look upset and tried to play it off.

"I'm sorry dad. I just I wanted you to meet him. I care about him daddy"

"Melina you know what men do to you-"

"If I may I care for your daughter very much and I would never want to hurt her." she looked at john as he grabbed her hand gently and look at her for a while.

"And what her ex did to her was wrong and I bet him in ring and I was thinking of what he did to Melina and I won and he was hurt bad."

"It's nothing against you john I'm glad you're took and made an effort to meet us. He never want Melina to be around us and I just don't want to see Melina...bet and hurt as she was with ...and I'll be damn if I let you do that to her"

"Daddy I'm sorry!"

"Sir I'm a family man I love my family just as much as I do your daughter"

"John just if you hurt her I'll get my son on you"

"I understand"

"Princesa he seems good if this is a way to say it's official then I like your boyfriend"

She smiled and hugged her dad

"Daddy he so nice and good to me"

"hitja were happy if you are" her mother said as she smiled at john and Melina.

Melina held john hand smiling and conversed with her was now with her mom in the kitchen her father actually took time with she never saw her father do with her friends and even her were talking about boxing, football basketball and of course wrestling. She smiled and saw john smile while laughing.

"Melina dear you really like him don't you."

"I do mom I mean a lot of people don't want us together but I mean I don't care what they think"

" how long?"

" what?. What do you mean how long?"

" how long have y'all been talking"

"We've been friends for years we been talking like about 8months"

"That's good amount to time you waited to introduce us to him." Melina smiled, as she rinse her hands off hearing john and her father talk along with her mother who had brought out those embarrassing laughed in her head at same time thinking he could be the one.


	3. Know your roll

"Cena! Melina Get over here "Stephanie commanded smiling.

"Hi Stephanie "Melina said holding johns arm.

"Hello Melina john "Stephanie said as she studied the couple for a few seconds.

"So umm Cena get Melina of your hats Shell be débuting y'all _relationship t_onight during her match. The Fans and commentators will be confused about our paparazzi princess coming out with a Cena hat in she'll do her entrance."

"So basically I parade around with Cena gear? "Melina said understanding her boss

"When do I come into play Stephanie? Cena liking the rolls so far.

"soon hold on Cena and yes Melina and you_ opponent _will come out and the match will go on and during the celebration of whomever wins the match will have their celebration interrupted and Cena enemy will come out and if you _opponent _should win she will exit the ring and you will be left alone "Stephanie was cut off by Cena worries.

"Whoa ...She won't get hurt right? "John said worried for Melina safety

"Baby I'll be fine "Melina assuring her safety.

"Well since y'all know what's going on, Melina tonight you got your #1 contenders match and you're in the main event. You'll be facing a diva who been dying to get her hands on you and it's a no disqualifications match "Stephanie aid before walking away.

Melina smiled and kissed Cena "Thank you"

"For what baby "john said smiling and kissed her lips lightly.

"For getting me a chance to be _champion_ again and getting along with my father"

"Any day Mel "he said as he took off his hat and gently put it on her raven curls

"I'm going to go get ready doll "she said as she kissed his cheek and headed for the _divas locker room_.

_DIVAS LOCKER ROOM_

Divas were talking a heap of mess. A certain diva wanted Melina. All eyes were in Melina as she walked in she took off Cena hat and held it.

"Um hey girls "Melina said friendly.

"Mel! We all want to know, is it true!? "A couple of divas said from all directions.

"What are you talking about? Not sure if she should confess…but then why should she who needed to know her love life?

"Cut the crap Melina "Michelle McCool said as she walked towards Melina looking down at her. Then she contained

"We all know you've been hoeing around with Cena"

"Ugh! Excuse me! I'm not hoeing around like you! I don't need to tell you anything! "Melina said defending herself.

"Look you little whore-"McCool was cut off by one of Melina friends Kelly Kelly.

"Hey! Melina in love so what! She happy that's all that madders!"

"Oh look who came to save poor little Melina her pathetic friend smelly Kelly" layla said to Michelle

"Come on kel we don't need this especially you … you didn't do anything wrong" Melina said as she left the locker room and put Cena hat back on as she sighed.

"Melina you didn't need to tell them anything" Kelly said as the two divas walked together.

"I know well I'll call you later Kelly" Melina smiled lightly.

Kelly smiled "well promise not to kill the next person you see "Kelly hugged Melina and whispered

"Looks like you best friend back" she said as she walked away.

Melina smiled put her hands on her hips

"John I told you I'd-"she said as she turned and was stunned not to find her beloved John Cena but her _best friend _Candice Michelle

"Candice! "Melina hugged the bombshell beauty "What are you doing here!?"Melina said squeezing her best friend.

"I signed back with WWE "Candice said smiling.

"That's good! I'm glad your back!"

"It's good to be back well listen good luck tonight okay I got to go "she said as she hugged Melina and then went on her way.

_# 1 Contender's match _

Melina music hit as she walked past the cretin onto the ramp smiling and winks at the camera.

"JBL do you see what I see?"

"Cole why do you always have to talk when the beautiful divas come out! Jbl said not noticing Melina _new attire accessories_.

"JBL look what Melina has on her head! A Cena Hat! "Surprised at the divas _new headgear_.

Cole and Jbl watched and continued to go on about cena's apparel on the dominate diva.

"Cole I wonder what this young lady is up to"

"I don't know but now we wait for her _opponent_"

Melina smiled as she looked at her fans In her hometown. Hearing her hometown crowd chanting her name also a few Cena chants. But Melina Hollywood smile quickly turned to shock as she heard her opponents' theme music. A vixen laugh came after the diva walked out on to the stage her music stop and the _bombshell beauty_ looked at her now _former best friend_.

"Melina! Darling!" Candice looked at the fans, as Melina grabbed a mic from the announcer and got on bottom rope and leaned over the top rope.

"What's the big idea...Candice? I thought you we're my best friend!" Melina said in confusion.

"Well I guess I just want to destroy you" she said as she laughed as she smiled.

"Mel sweetie I need to stay #1 I mean Cena deserve the most hottest and most dominate diva… sweetie I hope you understand"

With that Candice dropped the mic and went to the ring, Melina eyes locked with hers. Melina know WWE had Candice and Cena in a roll together but Cena wanted out. Candice tried hitting Melina but the A-List diva reacted in pure rage. Her best friend pulled a bitch move on her and her hellcat was coming out. After a few kick and clothesline and "extreme makeovers "Melina's jezebel thoughts led her to get a chair. As she went in ring got up and turned Candice dropped kicked her having the chair hit Melina's face. She was now down and fighting to get back up. Candice pulled Melina hair and smashed her face right into the mat.

"Oh yeah! Look at that Melina! I'm going be champion do you hear me...I'm DONE!"Candice screamed to Melina who seemed helpless she took a beating. Candice paraded around taunting and the pined Melina.

"1...2!"

Melina kicked out.

"No!" Melina yelled as she kicked out, she got up and waited for Candice charged to spear Melina. Melina grabbed her and tossed her out the ring, she quickly followed Candice body out the ring and smashed Candice head on the barricade.

"Come on!" Melina shouted to hype he fans as he cleared the announcer table and laid Candice down. Melina made it back on ring to top of the rope and screamed with the fans and jumped lading of Candice. Both divas now on the floor breathing hard as the crowd roared in excitement. Melina made it to her feet and dragged Candice in the ring and set up her sunset split. She took a moment looked at her fans. And then did her finisher and got the 123.

"Here is your winner and new! #1 contender! ... Melina!"

The shield theme music started to play, Melina knew it was time but she didn't expect 3 of cena's enemies coming towards her. She was now scared because she knows what the shield is capable of. The shield surrounded the ring; Melina glared at all of them and was now scared. _Feed me more… Feed me more_, Melina eyes looked at the ramp here came ryback with Cena nowhere around to save her. Candice quickly exited leaving Melina comply alone, now she was surrounded and not only by the shield but ryback too. Melina was crowded to one corner se knew if they got to her .she be _destroyed, she_ didn't think this was a part of Stephanie plan. Ryback gently touched Melina face as the shield back away from the ring they knew they didn't want to mess with ryback when Cena comes out.

"Hey princess" he said smirking

"Leave me alone!"

He laughed at her as he grabbed a mic.

"Well … Well looks like I found my girl!" he said showing off Melina by pulling her from the ground and held her close.

"Let go of me! John Help!" Melina said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh lookie here she calling for help...Help john help ah wah wah shut up!" he said cold as he made fun of her. Melina turned her face away, Ryback notes her scared.

"Well Prince Charming if you want your princess back come get her… before I hurt her!" Ryback threw the mic out the ring and grabbed Melina hair and lifted her till she was on her toes.

"NO! HELP! JOHN!"

Cena came out and ryback threw Melina down and started a brawl with Cena. Melina quickly got back in her corner. John throughout ryback from the ring and went to hug Melina. Ryback smirked and pick up the mic from the floor.

"I'll get you Cena ha"and he left the ringside area.

The fans started to chant Melina and Cena; john smiled at the fans and kissed Melina. They went nuts and Melina smiled and waved at the fans as they left ring side.

Melina smile faded as she got her bags and put on her jacket on, she got in the car as john put their bags in the trunk. John got in and started the car and looked at Melina, he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong" his ocean like eyes with golden green rays locked with her deep hazel brown eyes ,Melina sighed.

"Do you think Candice really hates me? or in her words want to _destroy_ me?"

"Mel … she your best friend"

"No she not … how could she do that! And I John she not my best friend anymore"

"Well can I fill that position?" john said before kissing her .

A warm smile as made on Melina face.

"_As long as you love me_"

"I'll always love you"

Melina smiled as john drove happy and relieved on the outside in the back of her mind she just wondered if Candice is playing a roll or is she bring realty in just like herself and john romanic life?


End file.
